Samantha
by L.O.A.D
Summary: A new woman moves to town. Pre-Movie
1. Chapter 1

**I own Samantha and nothing else. If you wish to use her, ask first. Please review.**

A young woman, Samantha, her name was, had just finished setting up shop in an alley in New Orleans. She had long brown hair and green eyes. It was an herb and tea shop but it was also her home. She was sitting at a table, drinking a cup of tea. When she had finished, she looked at the leaves in the bottom of the cup. That was the third thing she did in her shop, read tea leaves. When she was younger she had always loved looking for pictures in the tea. It wasn't until she was older did she learn that they had a meaning. Having no other real talents, she had moved to New Orleans and set up shop, telling fortunes and selling herbs. She sighed and poured herself some more tea. It was time to wait and see how business would be.

**_Break_**

For the first two weeks business had been better than Samantha had thought. There was something odd though. She had noticed nearly all her costumers had come looking to have there fortunes read and very few of them bought any tea or herbs.

Samantha was returning back to her shop with some groceries in hand. Night had fallen and she didn't like being in the alley after dark. She hurried to the door of her shop and reached into her pocket for the key, before she could unlock the door, it swung slowly open on it's own. Samantha swallowed.

_I thought I locked it, _she thought to herself. A shiver running down her back, she entered the building. She walked into the darkness, thankful that she had memorized the layout of the place. She placed the bags down and prepared to go to bed. Before she could, the lights flickered on. Her heart pounding in her chest, Samantha spun around. Standing behind her was a man, tall and lean, wearing black pants with a matching coat and a purple vest. On his head was a black top hat with a purple feather and a skull on it. Samantha backed away from him, the table digging into her back. She had heard about him when she first moved here. The Shadowman. He smiled and walked towards her.

"Hello," he said smoothly.

**Uh-Oh. That can't be good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Own only Samantha; review.**

Samantha tremble as he walked towards her. "H-hello," she stuttered. He looked around, eyeing the dried herbs and tea cups.

"Quite the little shop y'all have here," he said before turning back to her. Samantha nodded. He walked closer to her and Samantha swallowed.

_I need to get way, _she thought to herself. She could see the door leading to the alley behind her.

"Your name is Samantha, am I right?" He asked. Samantha nodded, reaching behind her for something she could use. She felt a full tea cup and grabbed the handle. The tea was cold, but it might distract him long enough for her to escape. He smiled, showing a gap between his front teeth and nodded. "Word on the street is that y'all tell fortunes." Samantha nodded again. He frowned. "Thought so." With that, he reached out to grab her. Samantha took the cup and through the tea in his face. She donged out of the way and rushed to the door. To her horror, it was locked. She spun around to face him, trembling.

"I-I'm sorry," she gasped as he turned towards her. He glared at her.

"That wasn't very nice," he said, walking towards her. Samantha moved away; sliding along the wall until she had reached a corner.

"Please," she begged. "What did I do..." Before she could finish her question he had grabbed her by the throat and lifted her to his eye level.

"You've been stealin' my business," he hissed, his eyes, which she just noticed to be violet, glowing. "People heard there was another fortune teller in town and have been goin' to you, not me."

"I'm sorry," Samantha gasped, clawing at his hand.

"That ain't good enough," he said. "Y'all need to stop tellin' fortunes," he said menacingly, "or I'll kill you." His hold on her throat loosened slightly. "It'd be a shame to kill a pretty darlin' like yourself," he said, playing with her hair. Samantha tried to break free of his grip but couldn't.

"W-what if I paid you?" She asked, horrified at the thought of her business leaving. "You can have 70% of whatever I earn for fortunes." Facilier glared at her and shook his head, his hold tightening.

"Sorry Sammy," he said. "That ain't gonna work. People will still be goin' to you and not me."

"You'd make money either way," she coughed.

"This ain't about the money," he hissed. "I need people to come to me." He dropped her and she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. She looked up at him, trembling. "Stop readin' fortunes," he said. "And I'll let y'all live." She looked past him and saw his shadow, moving on its own, leering at her from the wall behind him. She nodded.

"Alright," she said. "I'll stop." He smiled and turned away from her, walking to the door.

"Glad we could have this talk," he said and with that, he left.

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own Sammy and Lester, nothing else. Please review.**

The moment Facilier had left Samantha had locked the door and cried. Too frightened to disobey him, she shut her shop down completely, not wanting to risk him coming back.

**_Break_**

A week had gone by since Facilier's visit and Samantha was walking back to her shop from a night of grocery shopping. When she had moved out of her parents home she didn't expect living on her own to be so much work. She was struggling to hold the heavy bags when a noise startled her, causing her to drop them.

"Damn it," she said, getting to her hands and knees to pick the stuff up.

"Need a little help?" A vioce asked. She looked up and saw Lester, one of her neighbors, standing over her.

"No thanks," she said. "I'm good." This was the first time she had spoken to Lester and she didn't know him that well.

"Then at least let me help carry them back to your shop," he said. "Or maybe you would rather take a break and join me in mine."

"Maybe you should leave the chere alone," a deep voice said suddenly. Samantha's heart sank.

_Oh please don't let it be him, _she thought to herself, trembling. She noticed Lester looked just as anxious as she felt. From out of the shadows stepped just the man Samantha never wanted to see again. Facilier walked past Samantha and towered over Lester.

"Why don't y'all run back to your little hole and leave her alone?" He said threateningly. Lester nodded and ran back to his shop. Facilier then turned to Samantha. She swallowed and shrank back from his gaze. Facilier let out a whistle and his shadow took the bags out of Samantha's arms. Before she could protest, Facilier had placed his arm around her shoulders as he began to lead her to her shop. She swallowed, fearing for her life.

"W-what do you want?" She asked his as the entered her shop. His shadow placed the bags on the table before returning to his master's side.

"Just to talk," he said calmly. "About our deal." Samantha swallowed.

"I did what you told me," she said frantically. "I closed down shop, I..." He held up his hand, silencing her.

"I never told y'all to close up shop," he said. "And that's exactly the reason I'm here. You can still sell herbs. In fact," he added, "I'd prefer if you did. I'm a busy man and I don't really have the time to harvest my own. So, I'll make you a deal. Re-open shop and keep sellin' herbs. Don't tell fortunes, that's my job. Do this, and I'll leave you alone. What do you say?" He held out his hand for her to shake. She looked at him warrily, not sure if she could trust him. He smiled. "Come now chere," he said. "It's not like y'all have a choice." She looked at him and sighed. He was right. Cautiously, she took his hand and shook it. He smiled and tipped his hat to her. "Pleasure doin' business with y'all," he said. He turned to leave but stopped. "Word of advice," he said. "Watch out for Lester. he doesn't really understand what it means when a woman says no." The implacations of his words sunk in and she gasped, realizing how close she had been to danger without realizing it. Without another word, he and his shadow left. Samantha locked the door behind them and began to cry.

**Lester's a slimeball :(.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sammy is mine. Everything else isn't. Review.**

Samantha sat in her shop, shipping a cup of tea. Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said, getting to her feet and readying herself for a costumer. The door opened and in walked Facilier. He looked down at the broom she had placed in the doorway and shook his head, stepping over it effortlessly. Samantha froze and started to tremble.

"Mornin' chere," he said politely, tipping his hat to her.

"What do you want?" Samantha asked. He gave a friendly smile and walked over to her.

"Relax darlin'," he said. "I'm here as a costumer, not as a rival. I want to buy some herbs." Samantha nodded.

"What do you want?" She asked. Facilier chuckled and looked around.

"Some rosemary," he said, "and some lavender." Samantha nodded and went to get the herbs he had asked for. He glanced at the tea kettle. "What kind of tea is that?" He asked Samantha when she came back out with a paper bag.

"Mint and lemongrass," she said hesitantly. She swallowed. "Would you like a cup?" She asked, regretting the words as the left her mouth. Facilier chuckled and walked over to the table, sitting down.

"I suppose," he said. "There ain't no rush." Samantha sat down across from him and poared him a cup, shakily handing it to him. He took it and looked at the drink before taking a sip. He looked at her and smiled. "It's good." He said. Samantha relaxed and poared herself another cup.

"Thank you," she said. Facilier took another sip and looked back at her. Samantha glanced at him and frowned.

"Why did you warn me about Lester?" She asked.

"Because Lester's about as low as someone can get," Facilier said angrilly, "and I would let him have my worst enemy." He took another sip of his tea and got to his feet, grabbing the bag. "I believe I should be goin'. I'm a busy man," He said, giving a slight bow. He walked to the door, once again looking at the broom. "This only works if I want to hurt you, Sammy" he said. Without another word he left. Samantha watched him leave before going back to her tea.

**According to Hoodoo or Voodoo superstition, a broom in the doorway keeps someone like Facilier from coming into your place to hurt you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Own Sammy, nothing else; review**

Samantha walked through the city one day, shopping for supplies. As she walked, she noticed the people around her moving away from something up ahead. She looked above the crowd and saw a familiar hat. She swallowed and pressed herself against the wall of a nearby building. He walked passed her without even a glance in her direction. Once he was out of sight, she headed back to her shop. She closed the door and sat down.

_**Break**_

A few hours passed when there was a knock at her shop's door.

"Come in," she said. A man walked into her shop.

"G'day chere," he said. "I heard you tell fortunes." Samantha frowned and shook her head.

"You're too late," she said. "I don't do that any more." The man frowned.

"Oh," he said. "Alright. I'm sorry I bother you chere." Without another word, he left. Samantha clenched her fists. Ever since Facilier had forbid her from reading fortunes times had been rough. She didn't have enough costumers. She mused over this for a moment before she realised something. If she was going to make a living then Facilier had to die. She didn't want to but there wasn't any other way. Getting to her feet, she left her shop.

_**Break**_

It wasn't until past nightfall that she found his alley. She had to walk for hours in a thunderstorm, which had started soon after she left her shop. Swallowing, she walked down it and to the door of his emporium. She had already formed part of her plan in her mind. She would have him hanged. She didn't want to but she couldn't think of anyother way out of it. Trembling form a mixture of fear and cold, she knocked on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Own Sammy, nothing else; review.**

Samantha heard footsteps and the door opened, revealing a rather tired looking Facilier. He looked down at soaked woman and cocked an eyebrow.

"Sammy?" He asked, leaning against the door. "What are y'all doin' here, chere? Come inside, you'll catch a cold out there." He placed an arm over her shoulder and led her inside the emporium. She pressed against him, shaking from the cold. Samantha swallowed, catching sight of the various bones and such he had on shelves and on the walls. He led her to a table and sat her down in the chair. He sat across from her and looked at her.

"It's late," he said. "You shouldn't be out this late. The streets can get dangerous at night. Lester ain't even half of it." Samantha nodded, trying hard not to think of why she was there. She glanced up at him and her stomach twisted with guilt.

_It's either him or you,_ she reminded herself. _You need the money._

"Want a drink?" He asked her. Samantha nodded again and he got up and walked away from the table. When he returned he had a wine bottle and two glasses. He placed the glass down in front of her and filled it halfway. Samantha took the glass and gulped it. Facilier chuckled. "Take it easy chere," he said, pouring a little more into her cup. She nodded and took a small sip this time. He sat back down across from her and poured himself some wine. He looked at her and gave a slight smiled. Samantha shuddered.

"I'm cold," she said, trying to not let her fear and guilt show. Facilier nodded and made a purple towel appear in his hand. He handed it to her and she took it, using it to dry her brown hair. As she tried to dry herself, Facilier watched her patiently. Once she had finished, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"So," he said, looking at her. "Mind tellin' me why y'all are here, darlin'?" Samantha swallowed.

"Just wanted to visit," she said. She looked at him and started to get cold feet.

_I can't do it,_ she told herself. She stared at her glass as she heard him get up from the table and walk behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them.

"Do what?" He asked, causing her to freeze.

"W-what?" She squeaked, earning a chuckle out of him.

"I read your mind," he said simply.

"You what?" She gasped.

"Couldn't help it chere," he said as he went back to rubbing her shoulders. "Sorry." Samantha nodded and took another sip of wine. She closed her eyes as he massaged her shoulders. "You're too tense," he whispered in her ear. "I know why you're here," he told her. Her eyes went wide as her stomach twisted with fear.

"Y-you do?" She asked. He chuckled.

"'Course," he said. "You ain't the first chere to visit me." Samantha relaxed slightly, regaining some of her confidence. "So," he continued, "'m I right?" Samantha nodded. Facilier smiled and took her hand, helping her out of the chair. He sensed her apprehension and frowned. "If y'all ain't ready chere, we don't have to." Samantha shook her head.

"I'm ready," she said. Facilier smiled and picked her up, carrying her to his bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and looked at her. Samantha sat up and cautiously began to take her dress off. She glanced over and saw Facilier's shadow, causing her to stop. "Can he leave?" She asked. Facilier nodded and the shade left the room. She continued undressing as Facilier slipped his clothes off. He got into the bed besides her and gently kissed her.

"Just relax," he told her. "I won't hurt you."

_**Break**_

Samantha laid in the bed besides Facilier. She moved closer to him, resting her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. She remembered her plan and her stomach twisted with guilt. He ran his hand through her hair and frowned.

"What's wrong darlin'?" He asked her. "You seem tense." Samantha took a deep breathe and sighed.

"I haven't been completely honest," she confessed. "I-I came here plannin' to have you hanged for sleepin' with me. But I'm not going to." She added quickly. She swallowed, starting to tremble in his arms. "I'm sorry," she said, fearing for her life. Facilier began to chuckle; a deep sound that echoed through his chest.

"That all?" He asked. Samantha looked at him.

"You aren't mad?" She asked. Facilier shook his head.

"I ain't mad," he said. He played with her hair and kissed her. "I knew somethin' was up the moment you stepped into my little emporium. I've also known you didn't have it in you to kill a man since I first saw you." Samantha breathed a sigh of relief and rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you," she said, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sammy, Ed, Sam and Jonny are mine, nothing else is; review.**

Samantha woke up slowly, wrapped in the sheets of Facilier's bed. The purple satin caressed her gently. She sat up and looked around the room, noticing Facilier wasn't there. She could hear some shuffling around from outside the room and relaxed slightly, laying back down. Lazily, she examined a small bruise on her arm from where he had bitten her. She heard the door to the room open and looked up. Standing in the doorway was Facilier. He was wearing a purple robe and was holding a tray. He placed the tray next to her on the bed and kissed her.

"Mornin'," he said. "Have a nice rest chere?" Samantha nodded.

"Perfect," she said. Facilier smiled and played with her hair.

"Hungry?" He asked. "I already ate." Samantha nodded and looked down at the tray he had brought in. On it was a bowl of oatmeal, a cup of tea, some beignets, a jar of honey and cut up fruit. Samantha smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said. "This looks delightful." She poured some of the honey on the oatmeal and took a bite. Facilier sat down next to her on the bed, glanced at the bruise on her arm and frowned.

"Sorry bought that chere," he said gently.

"It's alright," Samantha said. "It doesn't hurt too badly." She looked at the tray then back at him. "Want any?" He shook his head.

"I already ate," he said. "Just relax and enjoy." Samantha nodded and nuzzled against him. "When you want to go home let me know," he whispered in her ear. "I'll walk y'all home." Samantha nodded again and rested her head against his chest.

"You're so warm," she told him. Facilier chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Eat," he said. "I'm going to get dressed." He got up and left the room. Samantha quickly finished eating and got dressed.

**_Break_**

"Ready?" Facilier asked Samantha. She nodded and got up from the bed, getting to her feet. She felt something cold brush against her and she shivered, looking down. It was his shadow, who was holding her shoes. She backed away slightly, eyeing the shade. Facilier chuckled. "Relax," he said. "He won't hurt y'all." Shadow placed the shoes on the ground for her and smiled.

_Hi,_ he said.

"He likes you," Facilier said. Samantha smiled at the shade and pet him. She walked over to Facilier and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her out the door and inot the alley.

"You don't need to walk me home," Samantha said, feeling uncomfortable as she noticed people staring at them.

"But I want to," he replied. "I want y'all to get home safely. You picked a bad part of town to live in." He glanced across the street and pointed at three men with his cane. "See them?" He asked. Samantha nodded.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Ed, Sam and Jonny," he said. "Stay away from them. They're as bad as Lester and they tend to hang out 'round where you live." Samantha shuddered and moved closer to him. "Don't worry," he told her, "they ain't gonna hurt you, not while I'm here." She nodded and relaxed slightly as he led her down her alleyway. He led her to the door and gave her a kiss before walking away.

"Bye Facilier," she said.

"See ya Sammy," he replied with a tip of his hat. He walked away with Shadow in tow. Samantha watched him leave before going into her shop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Joe & Sammy our mine, nothing else is. Review.**

It was the day after Samantha's second visit to Facilier's emporium and she was in her shop, examining a fairly nasty bite on her left shoulder. She finished getting dressed and heard the phone ring. Walking out of the bathroom she walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Sammy?" A familiar voice asked. Samantha's heart skipped a beat.

"Joe?" She asked, recognizing the voice of her brother. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to call and tell you I'm visitin' in two weeks," he told her. Samantha froze, her voice caught in her throat. "Sammy?" She heard Joe ask again. "You there sis?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

"Alright," Joe said. "See ya then. Bye."

"Bye," Samantha said quietly. She stood there for a moment stunned. She swallowed and went to the door.

_I need to tell Facilier,_ she thought to herself as she stepped out into the alley.

**I wonder why?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own Sammy, not Facilier. Review please**

Samantha walked straight to Facilier's emporium, her mind racing. She had to warn him about Joe. She turned down the alley and walked to the door. She knocked on the door and it opened on it's own. She swallowed and walked into the unlit building.

"Hello?" She called. "Facilier?" Suddenly she was spun around and hugged.

"Back so soon?" Facilier asked her. "Y'all only left a two hours ago." Samantha nodded and rested her head against his chest. He frowned, looking down at him. "What's wrong darlin'?" She shook her head, unsure how she should tell him.

"I'm just a little stressed," she said. Before she could explain further, he had pressed his lips against hers. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I can fix that," he said, leading her to the bedroom.

**_Break_**

Samantha cuddled up next to Facilier. She sighed, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. But she still had Joe to worry about. Facilier ran his fingers through her hair and frowned. "Somethin' on your mind, chere?" Facilier asked her, sensing that something was wrong. Samantha swallowed.

"My brother's coming to visit in two weeks," she told him hesitantly. Facilier chuckled.

"I'm hurt," he said lightly. "Here you are, layin' next to me, and your thinkin' about your brother." Samantha didn't laugh at his joke. She swallowed and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"My brother's in the Klan."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sammy mine; review.**

Facilier pulled away from Samantha.

"What!" He asked sharply, glaring at her. Samantha swallowed and began to tremble.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, frightened by his sudden change of mood.

"Maybe y'all should have told me this before you slept with me," Facilier growled. Samantha backed away from him.

"Please," he said. "I'm so sorry. I-I won't let..."

"Leave," Facilier snapped, cutting her off. "Now." Samantha looked at him, to frightened to argue. She slid out of the bed and started to get dressed. She looked up and noticed him watching her coldly.

"Facilier..." she started.

"Not another word," he said. "You can leave on your own, or I can make you." Samantha nodded and walked to the emporium door. She stepped outside and slumped to the ground, crying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's so short. Review. Facilier not mine. Sammy mine.**

Samantha paced back and forth in her shop. She hadn't spoken to Facilier since she had told him about Joe. She walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialing his number.

"Please pick up," she said. She waited there but no one answered. She hung up the phone and tried again. Again, no answer. She repeated this for five more times before giving up. She continued to pace. Finally, she decided to go see him.

**_Break_**

Samantha walked to Facilier's emporium, desperate to see him. She turned down his alley and walked up to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited hoping he was home. After a few minutes she knocked again. This time, she heard footsteps come to the door. It opened and Facilier looked down at her.

"You have a lot of nerve comin' here," he hissed.

"Facilier please," Samantha begged. "I'm sorry. I-I should have told you sooner."

"Y'all shouldn't have slept with me," he replied. "Now why don't you run off and leave me be. I want nothin' to do with you. Nothin' good can come outa it."

"Facilier, please," Samantha pleaded. "I l..." before she could finish he had slammed the door in her face and walked away. Samantha blinked, tears coming to her eyes. Crushed, she whispered to herself what she was about to say.

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

Samantha headed back to her shop, tear's running down her face. She walked into her shop and started to cry.

"Way to go Sammy," she said bitterly to herself. "You've ruined it. He hates you, and who's to blame him. I hate my brother. I hate the Klan." She wiped the tears from her eyes. Taking out a piece of paper, she started to write.

_**Break**_

Facilier sat in his shop, mulling over the events of the day.

"Y'all don't think I was too hard on her, do ya?" He asked Shadow. Shadow frowned at him.

_She seemed upset, _he said. _And I _liked _Samantha._

"I know you did," Facilier said. It was then he noticed a note slip under his door. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to the door and picked it up. He glanced at the door and locked it to be safe. He unfolded the paper and started to read. It was a note, many of the words having been blurred into nothingness from tears. It read:

_Dear Facilier,_

_I am *blur* sorry. I sh*blur*d have told you about *blur* brothe*blur*om the start. I n*blur*r meant to lie to you. *blur*re is anything i can do *blur* make it up to *blur*, I will. Please, forgive me._

_With deepest regr*blur*s,_

_Samantha_

_P.S. *What followed was scratched out far too much for Facilier to read. All he could tell was that it started with an 'I' and ended with a 'U.'*_

Facilier looked at the note for a few minutes before cursing to himself.

"Damn it all," he hissed. "Come on," he said to Shadow as he headed out the door.

Break

Samantha walked down the alley which contained her shop. It was night now and she didn't feel safe out alone. She was nearing her shop when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Look what we have here boys," a man said from behind her. Samantha turned around and saw three white men standing behind her. She swallowed, recognizing them as Ed, Sam and Jonny, the three men Facilier had told her to stay away from. She backed away until it her back hit the wall.

"Look's like it's the Shadowman's little pet, Jonny," the one to the right said.

"I'd say you're right, Ed" Jonny replied. "'Cept I heard she ain't his anymore. Heard he hates her now."

"I that case," Sam said, "he wouldn't mind if we had a little fun." Samantha swallowed, too frightened to scream. Jonny laughed and walked towards her.

"Relax, miss," he said, pulling out a knife. "If you're quiet, we won't even hurt you." Samantha closed her eyes as he walked towards her. Just then, she heard something drop onto the ground between her and the trio.

"I hope y'all ain't threatenin' my friend here," a deep voice said. Samantha opened her eyes and saw Facilier standing between her and Jonny. She could see that the three had paled, with Ed and Sam backing away slightly.

"N-not at all," Jonny said, too frightened to turn and run. Facilier's gaze narrowed and his eyes began to glow with anger. He blasted at the ground at Jonny's feet causing him to jump back with a yelp, landing on his back and trembling. Facilier stalked towards Jonny, and Samantha noticed a small dagger in the witch doctor's hand. She swallowed and spoke.

"Let them go," she pleaded, not wanting to see someone die. Facilier frowned and turned to her.

"Sammy..." he started.

"Please," she begged. "It's been a long night." Facilier nodded and turned back to the three.

"If I ever see y'all near Sammy again," he threatened, "I make y'all _wish_ for death." They nodded before turning to flee. Once the were gone Facilier turned back to Samantha.

"You alright chere?" He asked, he voice gentle now. Samantha nodded and threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out. "I should have told you. I never meant to keep it form you, I swear." Facilier chuckled and placed his hand under her chin.

"It's alright chere," he said. "Sorry for loosin' my temper. You are a good friend, and I'd like to keep it that way." Samantha nodded, resting her head against his chest.

"Stay with me tonight," she said. "Please?" facilier nodded.

"I think I could do that," he said, placing his arm around her shoulders and leading her back into her shop. "Yes, I could definately do that."


	13. Chapter 13

Facilier walked Samantha into her shop and sat her down at her table. She looked up at him and noticed his eyes were still glowing.

"A-are you alright?" She asked cautiously. Facilier, who had been glaring at the door, turned to face her sharply.

"What do y'all think?" He snapped. He glared back at the door. "You should have let me kill 'em."

"It's alrig..." Samantha started to say. Facilier spunn around on his heels.

"It ain't alright!" He snarled. He glared at her, breathing heavily.

"What are you so mad about?" Samantha retorted. Facilier looked at her and sighed, his face softening.

"If I had shown up even a second later," he said, closing his eyes and clentching his fists.

"But you didn't," Samantha said, trying to calm him. Facilier shook his head.

"But what if I had?" He asked. He sat down and and burried his face in his hands. "If I hadn't lost my temper, you never would have been put into that situation." Samantha stared at him, stunned.

_He's blamin' himself,_ she thought. "Facilier?" She asked, causing him to nod. "This isn't your fault." She sighed. "I should have told you about Joe in the first place."

"Who the hell is Joe?" He asked, not looking at her.

"My brother," Samantha said earning a sarcastic laugh from Facilier.

"Yeah," he said, looking up at her. "Ya really should have chere." He stared at her for a moment before smiling slightly. "So what exactly are doin' 'bout that?"

"I ain't gonna tell him a word about you," Samantha said. "And I guess you just have to say away from my shop while he's here." Facilier nodded.

"I suppose," he said. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Samantha tensed and looked at Facilier.

"Joe's not comin' for another week," she said. Facilier got to his feet and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Standing out in the alleyway was Lester. Facilier glared at the other man.

"What do y'all want Lesty?" He hissed. Lester glared at him.

"Would y'all mind tellin' me what the hell's been goin' on all night?" He asked.

"Your _friends_," Facilier spat, "were making the mistake of threatenin' someone I care about." Lester smiled and glanced at Samantha.

"Well," he said. "It ain't like you can blame 'em. She should be such a lovely target." Facilier glared at Lester and grabbed the other man by the throat. He lifted Lester up and slammed him against the wall.

"Say that again!" he snarled, his eyes starting to glow. "I dare you." Lester coughed.

"Y-you can't," he gasped. "D-Doris. You promised." Facilier stared at Lester, his grip loosening. Finally he let go of Lester all together. Lester backed away from Facilier, panting. He glared at the witchdoctor before a wicked smile crossed his face.

"Pity," he said. "You and Sammy seem to be gettin' awfully close. I wonder what the courts would think of your _friendship?_ I've seen y'all kiss. 'Gainst the law for a negro to kiss a white woman, ain't it Facy?" Facilier stared at him.

"You wouldn't," he said, not believing the words as they left his mouth. Lester grinned.

"Looks like I'll see you hang yet, eh Mongrel?" Lester asked. Samantha glared at Lester and stepped forward.

"You say a word against Facilier and I'm tellin' my brother everythin'," she threatened. Lester chuckled.

"And what, exactly, would he do?" Lester asked. Samantha smiled.

"Ever hear of the Klan?" She asked. Lester's eyes widened.

"He ain't," he said. Samantha chuckled.

"I'm from Mississippi," she said. "I know few people who ain't. And let me tell you," she added, walking towards Lester. "My brother and I may not always agree, but he loves his baby sister with all his heart. If I say one word against you," she smiled, "that's it." Lester stared at her for what seemed like forever. Finally, he scowled and left the shop, muttering something about "that whore bitch." Calmly, Samantha walked up to the door and slammed it behind him. Then, laughing, she turned back to Facilier. "Hopefully that keeps him away," she said. She looked at Facilier and frowned. The witchdoctor had gone deathly pale and was trembling. Samantha frowned and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Lester's gone." Facilier nodded but didn't stop shaking.

"He means it," Facilier said. "He meant every word he said."

"So did I," Samantha said bluntly. Facilier looked down at her. "If he tells the police, they may as well hang me too," she told him. "Cause that's the only way they'd get anywhere near you." Facilier shook his head.

"I ain't worth it," he said. He looked at her and gave her hug. "Thanks though. It's nice to know I've got someone on my side." Samantha chuckled.

"Stay here tonight," she said. Facilier nodded.

"Alright," he said. "Just let me take a walk first. Clear my head." Samantha nodded and headed towards her bedroom as Facilier stepped outside of the shop.


	14. Chapter 14

Facilier walked down the alley, taking care not to walk too near Lester's door. Shadow glanced at Lester's shop and shuddered.

_Don't let him get to you,_ Shadow told Facilier. _He's bluffing._

"We both know he ain't," Facilier replied. Facilier glanced down at Shadow, causing the shade to look away. Facilier smiled and pet Shadow. "Thanks for tryin' to cheer me up though." Shadow nuzzled Facilier.

_Are we staying with Samantha tonight?_ He asked. _I like her._

"So you've said," Facilier responded wryly. As he and Shadow left the alley, Facilier saw three men standing just down the street. His gaze narrowed and he grit his teeth. "It's them," he growled. Shadow looked over and slithered between Facilier and the trio.

_Don't do anything stupid,_ Shadow said. Facilier ignored him, stepping over the shade and approaching the group.

_**Break**_

Ed, Sam and Jonny were standing on the street corner, looking around.

"You don't suppose Shadowman's still mad, do ya Sam?" Ed asked.

"I wouldn't suggest goin' to him for a while, Ed," Sam replied. "But other than that, we're fine. She's just some broad. He ain't comin' after us over her."

"That so?" A deep voice cut in. They turned and saw Facilier standing about fifteen feet away from them, his violet eyes taking on an unnatural glow. He started to walk towards them, his cane clicking against the ground as he moved. "Mind tellin' me whose idea that was. Hate to punish the wrong guy." The trio looked at each other nervously.

"It was Sam's idea," Ed said.

"You lyin' slime," Jonny hissed. "You're the one who wanted her."

"You did too!" Ed snapped. Before Sam could cut in, Facilier chuckled darkly.

"Glad to see y'all stick together," he said, "'stead of throwin' each other to the sharks." Sam glared at him.

"What do you want?" He asked. Facilier looked at him, causing Sam to back away.

"That woman back there's a friend of mine," he said. "Anythin' you do to her, I take as a _personal_ insult. Understand?" Ed laughed.

"There's three of us," he said, "and just one of you. What do you intend on doin' to us?" Before anyone could react, a large gash appeared on Ed's leg. He looked up and saw Shadow upon the wall.

_**Two** of us_, he snarled. At that moment, Facilier lunged at Sam, wrapping his hands around the other man's neck and strangling him. Sam tried to knock Facilier off but the bokor's grip was too tight. Jonny rushed to his friend's aid as Ed backed away from the enraged Shadow. Suddenly Shadow stopped. _Someone's coming,_ he said. _Perhapse we should go. _Facilier nodded and let go of Sam's neck. He got to his feet and glared at the trio.

"I suggest we not meet again anytime soon," he hissed before vanishing into the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

Facilier headed back to Samantha's shop, hoping that he wouldn't run into Lester. Fortunately, he didn't. He reached the building and stepped inside. Samantha was sitting at the table, having changed into her pajamas and robe once Facilier had left. Facilier smiled slightly and walked over to Samantha, leaning down and giving her a light kiss.

"How y'all doin'?" He asked. Samantha looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I'm good," she said. Facilier frowned, noticing the tremor in her voice.

"Y'all ain't alright," he said. Samantha smiled nervously.

"I'm just a little shaken," she admitted. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "They won't come back, will they?" Facilier shook his head.

"No," he said. "Not with me protectin' you. I have quite the reputation in this here town." Samantha chuckled.

"Oh, I'm aware," she said, pulling away. "I knew who you were the moment you stepped into my shop. Can't say you made the best impression." Facilier frowned.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said. "I was havin' a rough week. No hard feelin', right chere?" Samantha crossed her arms and gave him a twisted smiled.

"I don't know," she said. "I'm not _too_ angry with you, though I'm not too sure what my family would think if they knew you threatened me. And my brother _is_ comin' in a week." Facilier paled almost instantly, and for a moment Samantha thought he would faint. He swallowed thickly as a chill ran down his spine. Finally, he found his voice.

"Sammy?" He said, his voice going up about half an octave. "We're friends." Samantha frowned and hugged him again. He tensed, another tremor shaking through him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was just jokin'." Facilier moved away from her, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Well," he snapped. "It wasn't funny." Samantha frowned.

"Once again," she said. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't let that happen. Not to you." Facilier shuddered again, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about. Samantha yawned and stretched, the stress of the day catching up to her.

"Tired?" Facilier asked, some of his confidence returning. Samantha nodded, turning around to go to her room. Facilier was about to follow her when she stopped. Facilier frowned again. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'd rather we not," she said as she started to tremble. She tried to choke down a sob but failed. "Not right now. Not after I was nearly r..." Facilier cut her off with a hug. Samantha closed her eyes, sobbing into his chest. "I'm so sorry," she choked out.

"No," Facilier said gently, running his hand through her hair. "Don't be. You've done nothin' wrong. It was them. It was all them." Samantha nodded, choking out another sob. "I won't come near y'all if you don't want me too." Samantha nodded.

"Don't leave," she begged. "What if they come back?" Facilier held her close to him, whispering something she didn't understand into her ear.

"I won't," he said. "And they won't. You're safe with me." He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. He leaned down and kissed her. Gently, he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Come on," he said. "Let's get y'all to bed." Gently, Facilier lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and straightened up. "If you need me I'll be out in the shop." Samantha frowned.

"Aren't you goin' to sleep?" She asked. Facilier shook his head.

"I ain't tired," he said. "To be honest, I don't sleep very well." He bent down and kissed her. "Night chere."

"Night," Samantha said. She laid down and closed her eyes. At that moment, she felt something cold brush up against her. She glanced down and saw Facilier's shadow curled up next to her like a dog. Samantha smiled and pet her little protector. Smiling, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

_**Break**_

The night was peaceful and had passed by without incedent. Eventually, Samantha stirred. She got up out of bed, laughing at the still sleeping shade wrapped in the blankets. She walked out into the shop. Sitting in a chair facing the door was Facilier. Samantha frowned and walked over to him.

"Did you sleep?" She asked. Facilier shook his head.

"I wasn't tired," he said. Samantha frowned, earning a laugh form him. "I told y'all I didn't sleep." Facilier took a deep breath before turning to her. "What does Joe look like? I'd like to know what to avoid when he gets here." Samantha sighed.

"Well," she said. "He's tall, though not as tall as you. He has brown hair and green eyes. And if you happen to meet him you'll know immediately because there's a good chance he'll try to..." she stopped short and swallowed. "Just avoid him. Please?" Facilier chuckled nervously as he got up.

"Relax Sammy," he said. "I ain't exactly the kind of person to seek out the Klan." Samantha smiled and hugged him.

"Are you stayin'?" She asked. Facilier shook his head.

"Sorry chere," he said. "I've got to work, and so do you." Samantha frowned.

"Are you sure they won't come back?" She asked fearfully. Facilier hugged her tightly.

"They won't," he said. "You have my word. if they come anywhere near y'all, I'll kill 'em." Samantha nodded, breaking away from him.

"Come back tonight," she said. "I'll have a little surprise for you." Facilier smiled devilishly and kissed her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said.

Break

Facilier finished up with swindling people and made his way to Samantha's shop. He smiled to himself and walked inside. All the lights were off and he couldn't see.

"Sammy?" He asked. Just then, the lights flicked on and the door shut behind him. Facilier turned around and saw Samantha standing behind him, wearing nothing more than her robe. He smiled and walked over to her. Samantha smiled back at him.

"I saw you flinch," she said. "I startled you." This got a chuckle out of Facilier.

"I wouldn't know what y'all are talkin' 'bout," he said. With a laugh, Samantha walked over to him, grabbing hold of his necklace and pulling it taunt. Facilier choked slightly but quickly leaned down to kiss her. Samantha pushed away from him.

"Bedroom," she said, pulling him there by his necklace. Once they got there she pushed him onto the bed and laid down ontop of him. She pressed her lips against his throat, feeling his pulse under the skin. Facilier swallowed and pushed her off of him.

"I kinda need to take my clothes off," he said. Samantha smiled.

"Of course," she said.

Break

Samantha rested her head against Facilier's chest, listening to him breath. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Well," he said. "That was nice." Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine. He glanced up and saw a shadow glide out of the room. By the time Samantha looked it was gone.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Facilier shook his head.

"Nothin'," he said. "I'm just tired." Samantha nodded and laid her head back on his chest. Facilier relaxed and closed his eyes. Soon, they were both asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A few days had passed since the incident with Ed, Sam and Jonny and Samantha was worried. She hadn't seen Facilier since the day after that ordeal and it had her on edge. Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, she went to visit him.

She walked down the street, not letting anything distract her from her task at hand. She swallowed, trying to keep the thoughts of what could have happened to him out of her mind. Finally, she reached his emporium. She noticed an unnatural purple glow coming from under the doorway and a chill ran down her spine.

_Leave,_ a voice hissed into her ear. She shook her head and put her hand on the door nob. She cracked the door open slightly and gasped, frightened by what she saw.

**_Break_**

Facilier stood in his emporium, surrounded by masks of various sizes. He took off his hat and gave a low bow.

"Friends," he said, greeting the masks politely. He stood up straight and placed his hat back on his head. "If y'all don't mind me askin', why exactly are y'all here? I've already told y'all, I'm gettin' souls as fast as I can. I-I thought I made that clear last Thurs..."

_Quiet!_ The head mask snarled. Facilier winced, his heart quickening. This wasn't the first time in as many weeks that The Friends had visited him and he was becoming concerned. He new the were growing more and more impatient with him, and he knew he couldn't stall forever. The Friends wanted one of two things, result, or him. And lately he wasn't giving them much so far as results. _That isn't the issue at hand. The problem we wish to deal with, is that distraction of yours._

"Distraction?" He asked. "Beg pardon, but I don't know what you mean." The mask glared at him and let out a low growl.

_You know perfectly well who we speak of, _it snarled. _That female. The new one. The one with the green eyes. _Facilier froze.

"S-Sammy?" He asked. The main mask grinned cruelly.

_Yes, _it hissed, it and the other masks chuckling. _Sammy. Your constant time with her is unexceptable. You are supposed to be out feeding us, not mating with every female that offers. Your disobediance is unexceptable, and we think it is high time you were punished for it. _A clawed, shadowed hand appeared from the ground and slashed Facilier across his stomach. Facilier cried out in pain and dropped to the ground, his arm curled protectively around his belly, trying to keep his insides just that. He stared up at the masks, his eyes wide with fear. The masks chuckled menacingly as the hand morphed into a large axe. It positioned itself over Facilier's neck and lifted up into the air. Facilier closed his eyes, waiting for the end. Before the axe could come down and take off his head, Samantha cried out.

"No!" She gasped. The masks turned to look at the direction of the noise and smiled. The axe vanished and a shadow grabbed hold of Samantha dragging her into the emporium and lifting her up into the air. Facilier looked over and frowned.

"Sammy?" He choked out, trying to lift himself off the ground. The masked chuckled and brought Samantha over to them

_Look whose here, _they hissed in unison. _Just the female we wanted to see. _They looked at Facilier than back at Samantha. _You care for him, don't you? _They asked her. _Enough to risk your own life to save his, hmm? _Samantha nodded, too frightened to speak. The masks chuckled menacingly. _Than you are a fool, _they hissed. A purple dagger appeared in front of Facilier. _You will see soon enough where his loyalties lie. _They dropped Samantha and turned to Facilier, who had cautiously picked up the knife and was now staring at them, confused.

"What..?" He started.

_If you value your life,_ they growled, _then kill her. _Facilier stared at them before shaking his head.

"No," he said. The masks looked stunned for a moment then glared down at him

_What? _They snarled.

"I said 'No!'" He snapped, throwing the knife across the room. The masks just stared at him, stunned.

_Hmm, _they said. _Perhaps we have underestimated you affection for this female. _The shadowed had re-appeared and slashed Facilier across his throat. He coughed, struggling to breath. The hand disappeared and the masks vanished with a chuckle. Once they were gone, Samantha rushed to Facilier's side.

"Hold on," she told him. The cuts across his throat weren't very deep, but they were deep enough to impair his breathing.

"Shadow," he choked out. "T-the blue powder." Shadow nodded, and limped off to get it, as injured as his master was. Samantha looked over Facilier, who was laying on his back, gasping for breath. The slashed across his stomach had cut clean through his skin and muscles, leaving his entrails visable. His blood flowed from the wounds and soaked into the floor beneath him. Shadow came back over with a blue sack and handed it to Samantha. Samanth opened the bag and dumped the contents onto Facilier's wounds. Slowly, they started to heal. Carefully, Samantha picked him up and carried him to the couch. Once his breathing had returned to normal she spoke.

"What were those thin's?" She asked. He looked at her and shook his head.

"What day is it?" He asked.

"Monday," she said. He looked up at her and moaned.

"Just my luck you'd visit me on a Monday mornin'," he said. "What a way to start a week." Samantha frowned.

"What were those thin's?" She asked again.

"My _Friends,_" Facilier responded, putting an odd emphasis on 'friends.' Samantha looked at him as a horrible relization came to her.

"They're the ones you've been killin' for, ain't they?" She asked. Facilier nodded.

"If I don't they'll kill me," he said.

"Then why didn't you kill me?" She asked. Facilier looked up at her, appauled.

"S-Sammy," he stuttured. "No. Just no. We're friends chere. I wouldn't do that to y'all." He tried to stand up but fell back onto the couch.

"You're still hurt," Samantha said. "Just relax." Facilier nodded and leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes. Within a few minutes he had fallen asleep. Samantha got up from the couch and walked around the emporium, not willing to risk what might happen if she left his side. Finally she wentt and sat back down next him. Soon, she too was asleep.

**Another hoodoo superstition. If a woan visits you on a Monday morning, you'll have bad luck for the rest of the week. Though in fairness to Samantha, Facilier's luck went South _years_ before he met her.**


	17. Chapter 17

Samantha woke up and looked over at Facilier. The bokor was still asleep. Smantha smiled slightly and got up, going into the kitchen. She started up a kettle of tea as Facilier stirred.

"You know," she began, "I think this is the first time I've seen you asleep."

"That's cause I don't," he muttered. "Not well anyway." He looked at the blue powder covering the floor and frowned. "You didn't need to use all of it chere," he said.

"Sorry," Samantha said. Facilier chuckled.

"Don't be," he said. "There's more up in the attic. I just need to find it." He got up and walked towards a flight of stairs.

"I'll help," Samantha said, following Facilier up the stairs. They walked into a rather crampled and messy room. Facilier smiled sheepishly as Samantha looked at him.

"I haven't been up here in a while," he admitted. Samantha chuckled and headed off in the opposite direction of Facilier. She walked around the attic, looking for whatever he would have stored the powder in. As she walked, something odd caught her eye. She turned and looked at it. It was a crib, half-painted and crammed into a corner. She walked over to it, running her hand over the sanded wood.

"Hey, Sammy I foun..."she heard Facilier say as he walked towards her. He stopped suddenly, staring at the crib.

"Facilier?" Samantha asked. Facilier just stood there, looking like he was about to cry. Samantha walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let's go," she suggested gently. Facilier swallowed and nodded slightly. Gently, Samantha led him back to the stairs, walking him down them. She sat him down on the couch and went to go get the tea. While in the kitchen, she heard Facilier's broken sobs. Frowning, she picked up the tea and brought it to him. She sat down and tried to hug him, but he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Facilier choked down a sob and looked at her.

"Nothin'," he said. "I'm just feelin' kinda vunerable right now." Samantha nodded. After a few moments Facilier spoke again.

"Can we...um...not let things change?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked.

"Our relationship," he said. "I-I don't want it to change." Samantha looked at him and nodded.

"Alright," she said. She sighed. "I don't suppose you want to ha..."

"No," he said bluntly. "I don't. Not right now." Samantha hugged him again and he pulled away.

"What's wrong with you?" Samantha snapped.

"I'm just...upset," he said. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I want to be alone." He looked at her. "You may not see me for a while. I need to pay the Friends." Samantha nodded.

"Come visit me when they're off your back," she said. Facilier smiled.

"I will," he said.


	18. Chapter 18

Facilier walked through the city. He had just spent the past week gathering souls for his friends and now he had decided to take a break. So he was heading for Samantha's shop. As he walked there, he noticed the door open and he quickly teleported to a nearby roof. Laying on his stomach, he watched a man leave her shop.

_Who? _Shadow started to ask. Facilier's gaze narrowed.

"It's Joe," he said.

_How can you tell_? Shadow asked.

"He has the same hair and eyes as his sister," Facilier replied. "Of all the days I pick to come."

_What will we do?_ Shadow asked.

"He's leavin'," Facilier replied calmly. "We'll wait a few minutes and then go in." Sure enough, Joe had soon left. Facilier waited a little while longer before jumping down off the roof and opening the door to her shop. Samantha looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey," she said. "You just missed my brother. Lucky for you."

"I know," Facilier said. "I saw him." He walked over and sat down at the little table she used for tea.

"Are your friends off your back?" Samantha asked Facilier. He shook his head.

"Not quite chere," he admitted. "I probably won't visit y'all again for a while." Samantha nodded and pour him some tea.

"Then finish your tea and get goin'," she said. "I don't want those thin' to get you." Facilier nodded and too a sip of his tea.

**Alright, so this stories finished. But don't worry, there will be more Samantha, just different chapters. More sad news though. I'm taking a break from writing PATF fanfiction. I have been watching a lot of Avatar: The Last Airbender lately, and a few ideas have been bobbing around in my head. But don't worry. I'll go back to PATF.**


End file.
